Crossover fest
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: All kind of stories, with various pairings included. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl, Vampire academy etcetera. One-shots and stories included.
1. Highschool story p1

**I know I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, I already have to live with the pain of knowing that and now you people also want to rub it in my face?! MEAN! So mean and sadistic! **

**Anyway, I don't own anything and even the idea isn't my own, because the amazing I fell from heaven came up with this wonderful idea! Hail her:) ( and check out her stories, I personally like them a lot)**

 **This is a Percy Jackson & the Olympians story. Summary; in order to learn to co-exist peacefully, the Gods are sent to earth and have to live in the same apartment complex. To make things worse, they also have to become teachers! **

**Enjoy!**

 _Doubt thou the stars are fire_

 _Doubt the sun doth move_

 _Doubt truth to be a liar_

 _But never doubt I love_

 _* William Shakespeare_

The sun rose and illuminated the couple sleeping peacefully in the large bed with red curtains around it.

The woman had long, curly black hair and -although they were closed at the moment-, startling grey eyes that reflected the intelligence that surpassed the intelligence of any other creature that exists or once existed. The man had black hair as well and his eyes, which were also closed, were sea-green which made sense since he was god of the sea.

The man had his strong arms around the woman and the woman was laying half on top of him, with her ear on his heartbeat. His heartbeat would always lull her to sleep or calm her down. It was a very soothing sound and the woman often told the man it was her favorite sound.

The man and woman were deep asleep and from the way they embraced each other and smiled in their sleep, we can assume they were very happy sleeping together. The entire atmosphere in the room was one of tranquility and peace, an atmosphere that made the room seem warm and inviting.

That tranquility and peace was interrupted when the only window in the room suddenly flew open and something flew into the room. It was an owl and she - for it was a girl- was absolutely breathtaking.

At first sight, she might seem just beautiful, not really special, but beautiful. Her wings were brown, with a few white feathers between the brown. Her stomach and feet were orangish gold with white and her head was light and dark brown, with little white spots. Her eyes were spectacular, both intimidating and enchanting and a little frightening; they were big and the exact grey as the woman's eyes, something that wasn't common with owls.

What was really unsettling about the eyes however, was how _human_ they looked. Eyes are often called mirrors of the soul and where the eyes of most animals don't consist a lot of emotion, hers did. They were filled with emotions and a sharp intelligence comparable to her mistress' intelligence.

But her eyes weren't the only thing you would notice if you had the (mis)fortune of being able to see more than others ( for normally , the mist concealed her quite nicely)

She was larger than most owls and although her feathers were mostly brown and white, they seemed to have a gold glow on them.

If you were clear-sighed and stared long enough at the owl, you would notice something even more unsettling than the sharp intelligence in her eyes, was what was slightly above her eyes; a third eye. It wasn't very noticable, but there was a third eye, hidden by feathers and the eyelid, that seemed to be moving, spiralling, and changed colors almost every second.

The owl looked at the sleeping people and rolled her eyes ( the third eye was closed again, so she didn't roll that one). She looked down at them with partly admiration and partly with annoyance. She didn't like it that her mistress and the mistress' man were still asleep. They should be up.

She flew towards them and started to hoot. Since the owl was so different from normal owls, her hooting was different as well. The normal rash, vaguely annoying or at least frightening sound was replaced by something gentle and beautiful. It actually sounded like humming, in a strange way.

The owl continued to 'humm' for a few minutes, the tune being that of " Open your eyes" by John Legend, one of the songs Athena liked. Athena prefered classical music, but the owl thought her mistress didn't deserve that. She should have been up already!

Her mistress stirred and groaned softly, but refused to wake up. The man tightened his grip on the woman, but didn't react in any other way.

The owl sighed - again, something that indicated this wasn't an ordinary owl- and closed her eyes, still humming. She kept her eyes firmly closed for a few moments and actually used one of her feet to support her chin, like a human might do during thinking.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and made a soft, happy sound. It sounded like a mix between a sigh and quiet chuckle. She jumped on the head of the man and , without any hesitation, brought down her beak. She didn't do it very hard- she didn't want to harm the man after all- but it must still have hurt.

The man immediately opened his eyes, sat up, yelled and slapped himself on his head. The woman opened her eyes, pushed herself up and covered her mouth when she yawned. After stretching cat-like, she looked at the man with worried, grey eyes.

" Poseidon? Is there any valible reason that you are currently hitting yourself?".

"Yes! I felt a sharp pain, some bird must have-".

His eyes widened and his mouth became a thin line when he spotted the owl that was sitting on the nightstand and looked at him with something in her eyes that could only be amusement. He pointed his finger at her. "You! It was you!".

The woman looked at her own owl and smiled when she saw how smug and satisfied she looked. She obviously felt completely justified to hurt Poseidon.

" Poseidon, please attempt to calm down. She didn't intend to really harm you, she was probably just attempting to wake you".

" Athena! She.. she tried to make a hole in my head".

" I sincerely doubt that she intended to do such a thing".

" Oh really? Why? Because she is your sweet owl who never does anything wrong?".

" No, because she possesses intelligence and would never attempt something that is so incredibly futile, inane and ridiculous".

" Oh really? Maybe she just likes making holes in people's heads! Or maybe she thinks I am going to have a brain child and wanted to help me by making a giant hole in my head for it!".

" Poseidon.. she just wanted to wake you. And you are unattainable to have brain children".

" Well, maybe your homicidal owl doesn't know that".

" Owls cannot be homocidal Poseidon. And even if they could be, she isn't".

Poseidon glanced at the owl that was following their conversation with great interest. He bent towards Athena, glancing at the owl one more time, before whispering " that is what she _wants_ you to think! She is planning to assasinate me!".

Athena arched one of her eyebrows. " You honestly believe that my owl is plotting some far-fetched scheme to assassinate you? Darling, how _hard_ did she hit you?".

" Athena! I am serious. Your owl is a crazy maniac who wants to kill me!".

" I beg your pardon, my darling, but I believe that is piffle. Why would my beloved Michi desire to assassinate you? She is rather taken with you, so that is utter ridicule Poseidon".

" THEN WHY DID SHE TRY TO MAKE A HOLE IN MY HEAD"?

Athena flinched when Poseidon suddenly screamed very loudly , loud enough to make her ears hurt. Michi flinced and ruffled her feathers, but seemed amused again after that ( probably because she knew her mistress wouldn't stand for all the immature behavior)

She didn't appreciate that and her normal patience was already wearing thin without him screaming at her. She pursed her lips and glared at him, satisfied when he flinched.

" Do not yell at me Poseidon. I do not appreciate your current behavior and will be very, _very_ vexed if you proceed your current bad behavior".

Poseidon smiled sheepishly and gave her a soft kiss, which made Athena immediately a lot calmer and happier. He tasted like salt, but not in a bad way, she noticed.

" Sorry love. I suppose I am react a little too strongly. But I just don't want to miss you any moment with you and spending time will you will be problematic if I have a giant hole in my head".

Athena practically melted when he looked at her with love and devotion. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach and couldn't be mad at him when he looked at her with not only love and admiration, but also used his puppy dog eyes. She never could stay mad with him.

She perked him on the lips and smiled, watching as his face immediately lit up. " It is all right, my love. I can't imagine anything worse than not being able to spend time with you either, but don't accuse my owl of plotting anymore will you?".

" If he - Michi glared at him, holding an even stronger resemblance to her mistress- fine if _she_ stops hurting me!".

" You make it sound like this is a daily occurence".

" Well, not daily, but it happens far too often that that owl hurts me".

" Poppycock. My dear Michi is sensible, extremely intelligent and compassionate. She would never intentionally hurt someone over and over again".

" Athena, whose side are you on? Mine or hers?".

" I prefer to remain neutral, thank you very much. And seeing as my Michi isn't plotting against you like you seem to believe, there shouldn't even be two different sides".

" She is plotting! She is evil".

" Poseidon.. she isn't evil!".

" Yes, she is! She is trying to kill me, because she is jealous!".

" Why would she envy you?".

"Because I get to spend a great amount of time with the most beautiful, intelligent and wonderful woman that has ever existed. Who wouldn't envy me?".

Athena smiled at him and gave him another soft kiss on his lips. She loved it when he complimented her. It was not like she fell for flattery, but it was still nice to be genuinely appreciated and admired by someone like Poseidon.

" It is endearing and flattering that you believe that love. I am convinced you are wonderful too, in your own seaweed brain way".

" Thanks. Does that mean you are on my side?".

" No. It means I forgive you your puerility and insanity, because that is just the way you are. But Poseidon, you really ought to stop making inane accusations. And say sorry to Michi, will you?".

" But Athena-".

" Poseidon. Do you enjoy sleeping on a couch?".

Poseidon took one look at Athena and decided he didn't want to make her even more angry. And he knew she was very touchy about her precious owl, her Michi.

" My sincere apologies Michi. I shouldn't have accused you of such a thing. Can you forgive me?".

Michi tilted her head and studied Poseidon intensely for a few minutes, just staring at him like she was deciding whether he was eatable or not. Poseidon knew she was considering her answer very carefully; Michi was a proud creature and she probably didn't like his wild accusations.

To make matters worse, she still had to come to terms with the fact that Poseidon and Athena were a couple. They had been for quite some time, but Michi still didn't exactly like it. She was very protective of Athena and Athena had warned Poseidon from the beginning it would be very difficult to gain her trust. Michi didn't trust a lot of people and it took her a long time to trust or start to like anyone. And it took her even longer when that person was close to Athena. She didn't envy that person; she knew she was very important to Athena. She just wanted to protect her mistress from getting harmed in any way, whether physically or mentally. She loved her mistress more than anything else in life and would do anything in her power to protect her.

Athena had warned Poseidon of all this and that it would very hard for him to earn Michi's trust and respect, but he hadn't realized just how difficult it would be.

Michi had been a true terror the first few weeks; blantly attacking him, using her claws and sharp beak, and torturing him in any way possible. She would drop dead mice everywhere he went just to provoke him. She would sit down on his head and - like Poseidon put it- try to make a hole in his head. She would offend him by leaving messages( Athena had taught her to write when she was young) that were about his stupidity, his ugliness and everything else that could possibly offend him.

She stalked him for those first weeks, doing everything to annoy, embarress or hurt him until Athena had told her to stop.

It really went too far when Michi tried to poke Poseidon's eyes out. She had justified it by telling Athena that if Poseidon really loved her, he wouldn't mind not seeing her outwardly beauty anymore, because she was even more beautiful from within.

Poseidon had been outraged- he even had sworn he would make owl-soup of Michi-, but calmed down somewhat after he had heard Michi's justification. He had grudgingly admitted her justification showed she had just attempted to protect her mistress.

Michi herself had calmed down after Athena had talked to her and after she had seen what Poseidon had done for Athena. Walking her everywhere, leaving her little presents, even writing a love poem ( which was really horrible, because Poseidon couldn't write poetry to save his life, but Athena liked it nonetheless) ... Poseidon tried everything in his power to make Athena happy.

A few days after the eye-poking incident, Poseidon had asked Michi to come with him and aid him with some important thing he had planned. She had been reluctant at first, but had complied when Poseidon explained it was for Athena.

Michi had been nonplussed when she saw what he had done.

He had chosen a secluded part of the magnificent gardens to set up a picknick. He had planted flowers in patterns; stunning red, thornless roses in the form of a heart, blue and lavender bachelor buttons in the form of a NYANSAPO (wisdom knot), pink and white camellia in the form of a shell and a breathtaking fern maidenhair that was painted gold and in the form of an apple. Under the golden apple-formed plant was written; for Athena, she who will ever be the most beautiful, inside and outside.

Apart from the stunning flowers, there were also big, golden fountains that held statues of Athena, with the water bended in the shape of hearts. To complete the romantic setting, there were candles and a hamper filled with Athena's favorite food.

Michi had been very impressed when she had seen what the man had prepared for her mistress. He obviously had put a lot of effort and thought in preparing a romantic evening. She just hoped he had done it for the right reasons. Because he cared for her mistress and not because he wanted something from her.

Poseidon had explained he had asked Aphrodite for advice and he had used her ideas to make this, but that he needed Michi's help to make the evening a succes. He needed her to lure Athena towards the secluded place, so they could have the perfect evening together. She was invited to stay and guard her mistress if she wanted too.

Michi had lured Athena towards the secluded place and she had been very happy when she saw her mistress smile broader than ever and throw herself into the arms of the man she loved. It had been the perfect evening, in a very romantic place, with champaign and delicious food.

Michi and Poseidon had grown closer when Michi after that day, but they still weren't friends. Michi barely trusted him and Poseidon still didn't really like her, but they weren't fighting anymore. Until this day.

It was the first time in a long time that Michi and Poseidon querelled. They had been getting along fairly well until today. But then again, Michi _had_ woken Poseidon in the worst way possible. No wonder he was mad. And she had been once plotting against him, although she wasn't anymore. He just didn't know that.

He had actually earned her respect and trust those past weeks, by making Athena happier than Michi had seen her before. And her mistress' happiness was all that mattered to Michi. Nothing made her happier than seeing Athena smile.

So she nodded, knowing her mistress would be glad if she at least _tried_ to behave nice. And the man did have some good qualities, qualities that had attracted her mistress and made her happier than ever. He couldn't be a complete failure if her mistress like him.

Poseidon smiled and nodded back. He knew how difficult it must be for the owl to swallow her pride. She was just as proud as her mistress.

" Thank you Michi. I hope I haven't hurt you or anything?".

Michi made another soft, musical sound and shook her head. Without another word, she flew towards Poseidon and sat down on his shoulder. Poseidon didn't need to speak 'owl' to understand that was a sign she trusted him.

Athena smiled when she saw the man she loved with all her soul, heart and mind and one of her dearest friends getting along. It made her unbelievably happy they seemed to be over their feud.

" Well, I can honestly proclaim I am relieved to see the end of this feud" she said, sighing and laying her head on Poseidon's chest to hear his heartbeat.

Now everything seemed all right again, she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Michi wouldn't have it though. Hooting loudly- this time making it sound much like an alarm clock- she flew towards Athena's head and gently bit her shoulder to get Athena's attention.

Sighing, Athena pushed herself up. " Apparently I need to deal with some imperative matter before I am allowed to return to sleeping. What is it Michi?".

Michi begain hooting again, this time the song-like hooting, fast and making other small sounds. Athena tilted her head and listened intently, hanging on to every word. Suddenly, she hissed and jumped out bed, startling Poseidon.

He watched her when she collected her clothes and quickly put them on. "Athena? Why are you getting dre-".

" Poseidon! Leave that bed this instant, we are late!".

" Where-". "The meeting!".

Poseidon's eyes widened and he swore when he realized where this was all about. The meeting they were supposed to attend. Apparently they had overslept.

He put his clothes on and they teleported together, disappearing and appearing again in front of the throne room. They ran their fingers through their slightly dishevelled hair and opened the doors.

Ten heads immediately turned their way.

" Athena! Poseidon! Why are you both this late?".

Athena bowed for her father. " Father. My sincere apologies for my delayed arrival. I fear I have overslept".

Her father still looked stern and royal, but she saw the smile hidden in his eyes. He wasn't mad at her, just vaguely concerned. She didn't miss how his eyes immediately became devoid of any of that worry and sympathy when he looked at Poseidon.

"Brother. What is your reason?"

" I was busy rebuilding my palace".

"Mm. That is a coincidence. Lax behavior like this is actually why I wanted to talk to you all. Sit down, both of you".

Poseidon and Athena sat down, Poseidon winking at her when nobody was looking. She ignored him, but he noticed the faint smile playing around her lips. She secretly loved those little signs of affection.

" Now that we are all here- Zeus gave Poseidon a pointed look which he ignored-, I would like to tell you all why you are here. This isn't an ordinary meeting you see. It isn't just about some problem we are facing or something I need your opinion on. It is about something I have noticed lately".

Zeus paused, looking at every own of them pointedly. He cleared his throat before continuing. " Lately, I have noticed a concerning and increasing amount of lax behavior. Every one of you isn't fullfilling your duties as well as you shou-"

Athena stood up, her exterior calm and composed while Poseidon was convinced that wasn't the case. He knew Athena and even though she looked calm, she wasn't. The storming grey eyes betrayed her, showing a flicker of anger if you looked well enough.

" I beg your pardon king Zeus, but that is a decidedly invalid proclamation. It is certianly possible that certain people are displaying lax behavior, but I know I am not one of them. I have been working very hard lately. Why do you think I overslept?".

Aphrodite giggled. " Oh darling, I _know_ why you overslept. And you're right, you _have_ been working very hard. Although I doubt that what you have been doing is part of your job".

Athena glared at her, looking ready to kill the love goddess. " What activities I indulge in in my spare time, is none of your business Aphrodite".

" Those kind of activities is darling".

" That kind and no, it still isn't. there is something called privacy Aphrodite".

" There-".

" SILENCE! This is what I am talking about! There is a shocking amount of lax behavior. No one cooperates and instead of working, you all are either indulging in - He looked pointedly at Athena- decidedly inaproppriate activities, or too busy with arguing to actually get some work done".

Athena sat down, looking very provoked and biting her lip slightly to prevent herself from saying something either puerile or disrespectful. Zeus seemed very satisfied that he had silenced her, what only annoyed her more.

" This has to stop! I have warned all of you various times, telling you this behavior should change, but nothing has happened. You all continue being reckless and careless and I have had enough! I won't tolerate this lax of behavior any longer".

" Father, with all respect, I sincerely doubt this is true. Not all of us are reckless and careless" Artemis spoke, looking quite offended.

" But everyone is Artemis, even you! You have been too busy with arguing and spending time with those hunters to fulfill your duties".

" That is only because my lousy brother keeps bothering me!".

" You shouldn't be so immature Artemis, your brother can't possibly bother you so much he keeps you from fulfilling your duties".

" He can! He is the most bothersome person on the planet".

" Sis! I am not. I am just trying to make you have some _fun_ ".

" I never asked you to!".

" Well, that might be because you don't what fun is little sis".

" Stop calling me that! I am older".

" Am not!".

"Are too!".

" A- ".

"STOP".

Both bickering gods immediately stopped when Zeus stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

" This is exactly what I mean! You are all spending too much time arguing about meaningless things to fulfill your duties. You can't expect me to put up with it any longer and I won't!".

No one said anything, not even Ares. Even he understood it wasn't smart to interrupt Zeus now. Unless you liked getting a lightning bolt getting thrown at you.

" I am sick of all of it and if you won't take my warning seriously, maybe you will take this seriously. From this day on, all of you will be mortals and teach at Goode High School until further notice".

" But- " Apollo started to say, looking annoyed.

" No buts! This is the way it will be and that is the last thing I have to say about it!".

Everyone was silent when Zeus, who was still angry, sat down and looked sternly at every one of them. They didn't protest any further, not even when they had to drink the foul tasting potions that would make them mortals.

When they had drunk it, Zeus transported them. Unseen, Athena hold Poseidon's hand while they transported. She didn't like this situation even the slighest bit.

 **Bachelor Button; Single Blessedness**

 **Camellia pink; Longing for you**

 **Camellia white; You're adorable**

 **Red Rose; Love growing in strength, domestic bliss, beauty and passion.**

 **Fern Maidenhair; Secret bond of love**

 **NYANSAPO ; Wisdom, ingenuity, intelligence and patience**

 **Shell; Protecting live and the protective quality love sometimes takes**

 **Apple; Love, ecstasy, fertility, peace ( China), blossom for adoration ( China) and beauty. Also refers to the beginning of the Trojan War, when Hera, Athena and Aphrodite had a contest of who was the most beautiful and deserved to win the golden apple. Athena lost back then, but Poseidon thinks she is the most beautiful.**


	2. Changes Prologue

**So huge cross-over; I will just post any story ( except the ones that I've already started, like Seven Days With My Percy) under this.**

 **To be clear, these are books I plan to write stories for; Shatter me series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Artemis Fowl, Iron fey, Wardstone Chronicles, Grisha series ( when I've finished reading them), Harry Potter, stravaganza, shadow falls, Kane chronicles, Vampire academy. Or anything else that I might like in the future ( because obviously, I haven't read all the YA books yet).**

 **If you have a book series you would like me to read/write about, please tell me. I always like discovering new books and writing stories for different series. And I also don't mind writing pairings that I don't necessarily ship :)**

 **Disclaimer; I am not Rick Riordan. Je ne suis pas Rick Riordan. Ik ben niet Rick Riordan. Ich bin nicht Rick Riordan.**

 **This story ; Hecate has been very busy after the last war. Especially since she isn't even allowed to have an assistant. Of course, it's only logical that something goes wrong when she is so alone and busy, is it? Because it's certainly not her fault that the Olympians got the wrong potion and start changing...**

 **The idea is from ObeliskX, I can only hope he/she likes it!**

" _And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_  
 _-Roald Dahl._

Owls were hooting creepily, there were so many crows the trees they were sitting in seemed black and shadows seemed alive ; one actually attacked ( and killed?) a deer that was stupid enough to pass by it.

The forest was dark and creepy now it was night, but with the daylight chasing away anything dark, it would be beautiful. The crows would make way for exotic birds like the Bohemian waxwing, the owls would fall asleep and the shadows were to be chased away by sunlight that gently fell on the multi-colored leaves that formed a small carpet.

In the middle of it , surrounded by tall and handsome trees, a small, glittering lake that fairies flew over and a pine-covered ground, there was a cave. When you entered the cave, you first had to pass two Sphinxes, then a labyrinth even more confusing and lethal than the labyrinth that had kept the Minotaur a prisoner and another dozen traps.

Very few people actually survived.

But it was all totally worth it if you actually reached the palace; it was carved into the wall , hanging above a cliff by magic. It seemed to be made of black diamond, sometimes interrupted by rubies, and had large, gothic windows with stained glass that displayed really terrifying but also beautiful images ( like Arachne's transformation).

Around it flew all kind of creatures; dark fairies, bats, Styx and so on. At the ground there were small cups with a familiar golden substance in it, that they sipped greedingly from.

In one of the largest chambers, that was both a library and a laboratory, a woman was running from one side of the room to the other while muttering under her breath.

The pale woman wore dark ropes that sometimes became white, then turned into a dark, sleeveless gown. Her form flickered ; her face morphing with the rest of her body, forming three different images.

All of them looked annoyed.

" I swear... this is too much work for just one sorceress! If those Olympians would just give me a capable assistant, then they would all have their potions and other magic on time, but they are far too busy to concern themselves with me, aren't they?".

The woman growled. " And then to think there is an entire school with possible assistants somewhere...".

She sighed. She could complain all she wanted, but she knew the Olympians weren't keen on giving her an assistant. They still didn't entirely trust her and tried to keep her as busy and 'weak' as possible.

With weak meaning that she had to use lots of her energy for potions and the sorts and couldn't use much of it for herself. No, instead she was expected to help the Olympians as much as possible and work on her own study ( because really, studying magic lasted an entire life, you could always learn more spells) when she had free time. Which was never.

She sighed again and walked over to one of the giant, ancient bookcases filled with books. " Human-bound, it's human-bound" she muttered, searching for the book with the recipe for the potion.

" Ah bloody hell, 80 % of all these books are human-bound! Whoever thought it was a good idea to spill human skin like that, should be skinned himself".

She walked over to the book case that was stood against the other wall, briefly touching the books to see whether it was the book she needed. " Not this one. Nope. You not either, sorry sweetie. Urgh, I really need to get someone to catagorize these..".

Hecate walked towards the third bookcase, nearly tripping over one of the potion ingredients she had placed next to the large cauldron. It was a small miracle she hadn't tripped before; at least twenty odd-looking flasks - some of which moved or groaned as though restless spirits were trapped in them- were laying next to the cauldron.

" Tartarus!" Hecate cursed.

She was just starting to clean up a little- she couldn't find anything in this mess, so what choice did she have?- when the door opened and one of her servants opened the door .

" Miss Hecate? You have guests, madam" he said, bowing low for her.

Hecate sighed and straightened- she had been bending down to pick up some papers-. " Who is it?".

" Lady Persephone and Lord Hades, madam". The servant was still bowing.

Hecate immediately brightened. " Really? What a nice surprise! Let them in, let them in".

" Yes madam!" the servant said happily, immediately disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing with a certain black-haired goddess and her husband.

Persephone walked over to Hecate and hugged her. " Kate! How are you doing , sweetheart?".

Hecate smiled at her longtime friend. " I have been better. Thank you for asking, how are you?".

" Oh, the usual. Loving husband, cereal-obsessed mother. You know".

Hecate laughed. She did know. She had known Demeter for a really long time and although she liked the woman, the cereal obsession was _really_ annoying. Especially when , for courtesy's sake, you were forced to consume ten bowls of cereal every time you stayed with your friend and her (insane) mother.

Hecate smiled at Hades, who was for once not wearing his robes- pity, Hecate thought- and was instead dressed in a tuxedo. He looked very handsome, especially because he gave her a small yet genuine smile.

" Hades! What a joy to see you once again" she said, hugging him.

He hugged her back. " It is indeed very good to see you again. We have missed you".

" I have missed you too, but I had some things to arrange here".

Persephone looked around. " Like cleaning this room?".

Hecate snorted and let go of Hades. " I wish. But I have hardly the time for that".

Hades arched an eyebrow. " Why would you need time? You can just snap your fingers and clean the room like that".

" Hm, afraid not. All the objects in this room are magical and that means you have to clean the 'mortal way' . These things won't really accept our powers. More like explode if you try to clean the immortal way ".

"That sounds tedious" Hades said.

Hecate groaned. " I know! And Zeus won't even allow me to search for an assistant, because I am still somewhat of a threat".

Persephone frowned. " Dad said that you were still a threat?".

" Well, no. What he said was 'owing to recent development the council deems it unwise to send any young person your way".

" So why not just ask for an assistant who is an adult?".

" I attempted to, but king Zeus immediately added that there were no adults available either".

" Dad has always been afraid of losing his throne, so I am not surprised. I don't think that it will help, but I will talk to him" Persephone said, hugging Hecate again.

" Thank you. You're a wonderful friend".

Hecate sighed and looked at the faintly glowing kettle. " Just take a seat while I finish your dad's potion, okay?".

Hades walked over to one of the very big, very comfy couches that was next to the fireplace. Persephone followed him, her long , white dress a stark contrast to his dark tuxedo.

Persephone giggled when Hades suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her on his lap. " Hades!".

"Yes, my love?" Hades said, his dark eyes shimmering with amusement.

" You startled me, you ass".

"I am terribly sorry, my love".

Persephone leaned into Hades embrace and closed her eyes. " You aren't, I know you aren't. You never are".

" That's not true. I am very sorry that eating cereal isn't deadly" .

Persephone hit his head without even opening her eyes. " Mom wouldn't be able to die anyways, but that's still very rude".

Hades whispered something in Persephone's ear that made her blush. " And that's just very inappropriate" she said softly, watching Hecate as she ran around searching for ingredients.

Hades shrugged. " Probably".

Hecate muttered something. It sounded like Latin. The cauldron made a weird sound - like a beehive?- and the liquid inside it turned transparant for a second before becoming brown-gold.

Hecate took a step back and admired her work; there were flasks and weird stuff like cyclopes snot next to the cettle and a surprisingly nice smell came from it, like freshly baked cookies perhaps.

"It only needs one more ingredient" she said, walking over to the shelves that were attached above the bookshelves, shelves with potion ingredients. Potion ingredients that jumped, screamed and whispered ominously.

She rose in the air and pulled on one of the flasks , but it was stuck. " Oh for... " Hecate mumbled, pulling harder.

" Do you need help, sweetheart?" Persephone asked, pushing away Hades' head ( he was still whispering things in her ear that made her alternatively giggle and blush) and standing up.

" N-no" Hecate grunted, pulling even harder on the flask. The damn thing just wouldn't budge! It was stuck to the shelve because of another ingredient that had spilled a bit and now acted like some sort of superglue.

Hecate was pulling at it , using all of her godly strength and it _still_ wouldn't move.

" Hecate, perhaps you ought to-" Persephone started, but Hecate never found out what she 'ought to' ; right at that moment, the flask finally moved and Hecate fell a couple of metres, against the bookshelves before she caught herself. And, of course, because she didn't have time to actually repair her bookshelves or clean them or anything, the wobbly things immediately started swaying and dozens of potion fell.

"Catch them!"Hecate yelled, throwing herself at the nearest ones. Persephone yelled and jumped back ( after that one accident where she had been turned into a piece of cereal and nearly eaten by her own mother, she was terrified of potions) and Hades just snorted.

"Seriously? You just allowed my potions to fall" she scolded them as she got up, a couple of potions in her arms as though they were an innocent baby.

Persephone, who was as pale as Thanatos himself, glared weakly at Hecate. " You know that I am terrified , you know I am!" she only said.

Hades tried to calm her down, but she slapped his hands away. " I am sorry that they broke, but I refuse to come near those things ever again".

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. No need to go on another one of your 'she tried to eat me! _Me_ ' rants, Persephone. I suppose that it's only logical that you were too scared to react".

"Thank you". Persephone sighed and looked at the potions Hecate was still holding. " Can I help?".

" right. Could you and Hades please get rid of the glass? Then I will gather the ingredients and put them in new flasks".

After five minutes, the room was as chaotic and filled - there were books or ingredients or magical weapons basically everywhere- as it had been before dozen of potions had fallen and released mini storms and demon horses and things even Gods were a bit traumatized by ( like getting a small piece of brain in your face).

Hecate wiped her hands- remember the cyclops snot? She had slipped in a puddle of it- and turned to a harassed- looking Hades and Persephone.

" Thanks. Do you want to leave this room now that I am actually finished?" .

" So, so much" Persephone groaned.

" Very well. The potion has to simmer for the rest of the night anyways".

As the three left , the kettle suddenly groaned and the liquid slowly changed from gold to red to blue to violet to orange to pitchblack to gold again. Even the sweet smell of chocolate cookies/ flowers/ fresh grass turned into a weird smell that was very different to identify.

None of the trio noticed though, that the liquid had obviously changed, and might not be entirely safe to give to the Olympians...


	3. Changes- change 1voices

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. He-who-is-called-Rick(Riordan) does. **

**This is the second part of 'Changes'. The idea is still ObeliskX.**

Hecate gritted her teeth, trying _very_ hard to not feel completely mortified and incredibly angry.

She, the most powerful sorceress to ever breathe, had to deliver her potion herself! Not only did that Olympian scum deny her an assistant, now they expected her to deliver the potions , because Hermes was too 'busy' .

Please.

Compared to her schedule, Hermes' schedule was to die for. Seriously, what were the Olympians doing, making her feel almost like a slave. She felt like splitting Zeus' skull open again and pushing the wisdom goddess back in. Maybe then he would actually be capable of making non-moronic decisions.

She straightened, glaring at the boxes flowing in the air. Just because she could use magic to transport them, didn't mean she liked having to play Hermes for a day.

After a lot of creative cursing, pushing, twenty different spells and a couple of surprised looks from the guy behind the desk from the empire state building, she entered the meeting with the last boxes.

Most of the boxes had been brought to Zeus' palace, but a couple of them had to be brought into the meeting room. Even more annoying, Zeus had pretended to ask her- pretended, because she knew it wasn't an actual question but an order- to get all the drinks from the boxes, store some of them in a cupboard in the back of the room and use the others to fill the God's cups. Like she was freaking Ganymede!

She looked around, admiring the beautiful thrones. No matter how annoyed she was that Hephaestus had never offered to make anything for her, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the thrones. How ironic that the most ugly god could make such stunning things.

She uses her nails to break the seal on the boxes and removed the first flask; a medium-sized, glass one with her symbol on it; a dark moon with torches on both sides and the greek letter epsilon in the middle. Inside the flask, there seemed to be liquid gold.

She held the flask raised in front of her and studied it until she was certain that it was of great quality. If she had to serve these dimwits( with exception of the Gods/goddesses she actually tolerated, like Demeter), she might as well keep up her usual standards of excellence.

After deeming the liquid of great quality like always, she removed the cork. A heavenly smell immediately filled the air; burning wood. It quickly changed to the smell of her favorite potion.

Hecate inhaled deeply, feeling almost as if she was at home, surrounded by her potions and conducting new magic research.. She started humming softly and almost without a thought raised the flask to her lips- just one little sip, she was really thirsty all of a sudden- the cold glass that touched her lip woke her up again and she yanked the flask away from her face.

She frowned. Normally the liquid didn't have that much of an effect on her... that was very odd indeed.

She looked it over once more, just to be sure that she wouldn't accidently poison the Olympians- she couldn't care less whether they suffered, she just didn't want to be accused of betrayal again- and then put it down again.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it , so she waved her hand and transported the first box to the cupboard. It was a matter of minutes before she had transported the other boxes to the cupboard and grabbed a couple of flasks to start pouring the liquid in the cups.

She rolled her eyes. _This is such a simple task, I am certain Ganymedes could do it. But apparently Zeus likes testing my limits, seeing how far he can push me before I snap and turn him into the little weasel he is. By darkness, I would love to turn him into something disgusting, I bet no one would help him. Perhaps not even Athena, I doubt Zeus is the wisest choice of king._

Hecate filled the cups without looking at them, instead losing herself in pleasant daydreams where Zeus would be the one being humiliated and she had all the assistants she wanted.

Perhaps he could even be one of her assistants, she would love bossing him around like he did with everyone.

Hecate finished pouring the last bit of liquid into the cup of his majesty himself and pocketed the now very empty flask.

" Perhaps one day" she mused out loud, looking at Zeus' throne and imagining a bright future where Zeus was chained to it and she spend half of her day doing her research and half of the day turning Zeus in different animals.

After one last thoughtful look at the throne, she turned and left the room. The moment she had taken the elevator down, she teleported into the Underworld. She dressed herself in loose, dark robes with her hair in a ponytail. A day of sailing on the rivers of the underworld, talking to Hades and Persephone and conducting some research was exactly what she needed.

 _Later that day, the meeting room._

As the Gods entered the room, faces forlorn and already bored, Zeus looked down upon them with a smile. He just loved being king, ordering people, being the most powerful ( despite Poseidon/Hades' frequent proclaims that they were more powerful) and all the other perks that came with it.

His daughter Athena entered the room, her arms filled with papers, and nodded in his direction. Shortly therafter, his brother Poseidon entered, actually dressed in beachwear, and sat down on his throne without even acknowledging Zeus. He immediately turned towards Athena and tried to get a rise out of her.

Hermes entered, two phones in his hands; one phone kept saying things like 'ratsssss. Delicious ratsssss" and the other had something to do with 'secret packages'. He was arguing with both.

After Hermes, Ares and Aphrodite entered, walking arm in arm. Ares was dressed in his usual attire; black jeans, combat boots etc while Aphrodite kept changing her hair, eye color and clothes every metre or so. It actually gave him a headache to look at her ( or at least he hoped that that was the cause, because he was pretty certain that he hadn't devoured another pregnant Titan).

Ares kissed Aphrodite before he sat down in his throne and watched her as she sat down in her own, immediately summonin a mirror so she could perfect her already flawless make-up.

Demeter entered, eating a bowl of cereal, and sat down after offering him some. She calmly ate her cereal while watching him with hawk-like intensity.

Poseidon glanced at him for a moment and snickered as he saw Zeus swallow dry, horrible cereal with difficulty, then went back to arguing with Athena.

When Apollo-dressed in very bright yellow baggy jeans and singing along with some song, entered and distracted Demeter, Zeus immediately threw the cereal away. Or actually threw it at the back of Poseidon's head, but potato potato.

Poseidon turned and glared at the room in general, but Athena said something along the lines of " Your sheer incompetence and general lack of purpose astounds me" and he turned back to her to retort.

So everything was well; the millenia old gods were acting as four-year-olds as always. Nothing unusual had happened yet.

Zeus allowed the arguments to go on for another minute before he drew himself to his full height and threw his master bolt at the ceiling. The Gods turned around and slowly quieted as they saw their king standing, his hand outstretched to catch his master bolt again.

"This meeting has officially started. Athena, you may begin like always" Zeus said, sitting down and gesturing at Athena.

Athena nodded and slowly stood, arranging her papers. "Thank you, your majesty. I just desired to have a short speech about the recently installed laws and measures regarding the minor gods and goddesses" she started, only to launch into a very not-short monologue about all kind of boring official stuff.

Zeus managed to catch most of it, sometimes nodding or smiling. Other people didn't have his acting skills and didn't look interested; Apollo was drawing on his throne, Ares was sharpening his sword, Aphrodite was filing her nails, Poseidon covertly- or so he thought- sending bits of water Athena's way and the other gods just stared at the air in front of them as though there was something very interesting going on.

Still, half-pretending, half-actually listening to Athena, Zeus stretched his hand and grabbed his cup. He planned to only take a sip, but instead couldn't stop drinking the moment the liquid had touched his lips.

Draining the cup like a man lost in a desert for 40 days, he put it down again and looked longingly at the cup closest to him , which would be Hera's. It was one of the only cups that still had something in them. She slapped his hand when he tried to take it. Even his most charming smile wouldn't make her give it to him.

Zeus kept glancing at her cup, ignoring her glares. He didn't think he had ever tasted something so addictive, so perfect. He would have to get Hecate to make more of it, he thought absent-mindedly.

" King Zeus?" Athena asked. Her lips were pursed , her grey eyes stormy and her voice sharp and cold- even more so than usually.

Poseidon was laughing softly. He loved nothing more than when Athena was annoyed with his stupid brother. Too bad that she was too level-headed to actually attack his brother with her sharp tongue and even sharper sword.

Athena glared at him. " Attempt to actually behave maturely for once in your life, Poseidon".

" In your dreams owlface".

The fact that his little girl was insulted woke Zeus from his stupor , like any good dad. Or actually , it was more the fact that those two arguing always gave him a headache similar to the one he had had when Athena had been 'born'.

He stood. " Yes. Thank you Athena. You may sit down".

His daughter nodded stiffly, then slowly sat down. She completely ignored Poseidon, who was smirking at her.

Zeus looked around the room and waited for a moment. Most gods still had dazed expression - like a class of highschool students during the seventh hour on a hot day- and it took them some time to notice that Athena, in fact, had shut up.

When he had everyone's attention, he started talking. " Very well. Are there any-"

He started coughing, his throat feeling oddly constricted suddenly. He frowned and rubbed at his Adam's apple as it started tingling and burning alternatively. _What on Gaia is happening?_

He held up his hands when the Gods started to murmer. " Excuse me, I j-just - ".

He coughed again. Hera, with raised eyebrows, handed him the bit of liquid left in her cup. He greedily swallowed it, then started coughing _really_ badly.

" Father, are you- " Athena started at the same moment Aphrodite wrinkled her nose and exclaimed "Iewl" in a voice of disgust ( the sounds coming from the king were indeed very unpleasant. It basically sounded like a dying seal).

Zeus finally managed to stop coughing and handed Hera her cup. She was smiling gently, but that was probably because she liked seeing him in pain, not because she had been worried or anything.

" My apologies. I had a slight-"

Zeus froze. His eyes widened. He grabbed his own throat. He tried again. " Let's continue- " .

Poseidon practically burst into tears he was laughing so hard. Athena suddenly held her shield in front of him and he was startled so much that he fell from his throne, to the ground and kept laughing. Most of the gods were just staring.

Why?

Because Zeus voice hadn't just come out throaty or abused from all the coughing, no it had been distinctly too high. Female. Like a little girl dressed in a pink dress asking something.

Zeus threw his lightning bolt at the ground near Poseidon. " SILENCE" he tried to scream. Bad, horrible idea. His voice came out like he had been inhaling a lot of Helium, then broke.

A couple of the other gods snorted. He glared at them, but didn't dare say anything more. For all he know, his voice would suddenly be darth vader's.

Luckily, Athena stepped in. " Ladies, gentleman let's not- " she started, then she started coughing like a man with tuberculosis. Her eyes immediately widened and she tried to stop, but only started coughing harder.

When she managed to stop and straightened, everyone watched with bated breath. People tried not to breathe as they stared at the wisdom goddess. Would her voice also be distorted? Or was it just coincidence that she , too, had started coughing horribly?

" As I was saying- " she started, then closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in exasperation as her voice came out several tones deeper than normally and Poseidon- who had been starting to straighten- fell over the armchair of his throne as he started laughing hysterically.

" What is going on ?" a couple of gods asked, looking at Zeus and Athena with concerned looks. Was this some genetic defect? That would be horrible, seeing as how basically everyone was related to Zeus after centuries of him 'spreading his genetic code. Humanity would be doomed. Worse, there would be no one left to worship them.

Apollo tried to stand, snorting, but Artemis pulled him down. " Don't , you mo-".

Apollo started hitting her back really hard as she got a coughing fit. She tried to say something, but all the came out was" Urgl, h-e" and more garbled words that made her presumably sound like a cavewoman.

Apollo started hitting her even harder. " Arty! Are you allri-" he doubled over and started coughing himself, while sometimes retching.

That was the moment some gods jumped from their thrones. A couple actually tried to hold their breath, Aphrodite ran to Ares and embraced him and the rest just looked around with a confused look. Apart from the Hermes, who was grinning maniacally ( not smart when something is happening that might be a prank).

Poseidon finally managed to stop laughing and pushed himself away from his throne. He actually had to wipe away tears. " This is the best day _ev_ -" he started, then doubled over and started coughing.

Athena smiled smugly, crossing her arms and looking down at the wheezing sea god. Just when the coughing lessened and he started to straighten again, she balled her hand in a fist and hit him hard on his back. Then nearly jumped back when the sound he made sounded more like she had hit him in his crotch. Which is to say, very high.

Athena just stared at him for a moment, head tilted. She looked very interested as she studied the wheezing and retching God.

She kneeled down a bit, ignoring the sounds of coughing that was all around them by now and a female voice screaming " HERMES, DID YOU DO THIS?" over the coughing and hysterical laughing.

" Is your throat burning?" she asked Poseidon, rolling her eyes when he snorted ( her voice was still deeper than normally).

He nodded. "Yes, it's-".

Athena chuckled when he swore; his voice had turned very feminine. It was pretty funny, even she had to admit.

He straightened and she let her hand fall from where it had been gently patting his back, slowly standing up as well. "What are your symptoms" Athena asked, relieved when she saw Poseidon had _finally_ stopped laughing and now only snorted at hearing her new voice.

" Burning throat, then tingling" he replied, frowning when his voice came out raspy and definitely feminine.

She nodded. " I had the same symptoms". She turned to the room , sighing when she saw her father arguing with Hermes. It was obvious Hermes hadn't done it; not only had his voice turned too by now, but he had once already done something similar to this ( making Artemis drink something that had made her sound like a scottish man) and he never repeated his pranks.

She marched over to them, tapping her father on his shoulder. He pushed her hand away and continued arguing, apparently past caring that he still sounded like a girl.

She grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards her, then released him. He stumbled and nearly fell into her arms. She ignored his affronted look. She didn't have time to heal his fragile ego.

" Father. I believe that Hermes is not the culprit. Kindly cease arguing so we can deduce who or what is the culprit".

" How do you-".

" He has no access to any substances that cause this kind of effect, he never repeats his pranks and he looked very surprised when your voice changed. Admittedly , the last part could merely be good acting, but I will accept it as genuine surprise for now".

Zeus stared at her. " It's like I am listening to a man" he then said, with the air of a man who had just discovered something vastly important.

Athena arched an eyebrow. " That is irrelevant. We require to-".

" We require to immediately shut up before I burst out laughing again and wet my pants" Poseidon said, chuckling.

Zeus grinned. " Ah. So your voice changed too?".

" Obviously. What are we going to do about it?".

Zeus' expression soured. " Find the culprit and filet him! I do not command respect with a voice like this. It is unacceptable".

Poseidon slapped Zeus' shoulder. " Do not despair brother, you never command respect".

Zeus glared at him and pushed his hand away. " How dare you, you-".

"Yes yes, you despise each other and Poseidon is a disrespectful pig. What else is new? For now, we should focus on fixing this situation, _not_ arguing".

Zeus seemed miffled that his daughter was berating him, but nodded. " Very well. Go and try to find whatever it is that caused this, so-". Zeus frowned and rubbed his chest. His chest was alternatively itching and hurting.

Athena immediately stepped forward and studied his chest. " Are there new symptoms".

" It's just itching, it's nothing- Shut up Poseidon!" Zeus hissed when Poseidon actually _giggled_. Athena ignored both of them.

" A tingling, burning throat. Severe coughing. Distorted voice. And now itching? That's an interesting set of symptoms" she mumbled. Her thoughts were racing, hundreds of theories forming and being torn apart. She had to get to her palace immediately.

Poseidon pointed at Athena, who was poking Zeus' chest and muttering under her breath. " Am I the only one that is freaked out when she does that? ".

Zeus shook his head, looking at Athena who was now circling him. " No, I am too".

" Great. So if you get the people to stop arguing, I will go with her and help".

Zeus snorted. " How would you be of any help? All you and Athena do is argue".

Poseidon shrugged and walked over to Athena , who was pushing Zeus' head up and inspecting his neck. He pulled on her hair. " Come on giant brain, let's go".

" Don't call me that" Athena said softly, still staring at Zeus' neck. Zeus was starting to feel nervous with the way she was studying his thyroid cartilage like she wanted to sink her teeth in it or something.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. " Come on brainiac, you can conduct all the research you want at your palace".

Athena finally tore her eyes away from Zeus bopping Adam's apple. He relaxed slightly. " You actually have a point".

She smiled at Zeus. " If you could calm the gods down , I will initiate my research".

She turned to Poseidon, smiling. He took a step back. The last time she had smiled at him, she had actually poisoned his delicious blue cake. Smiling was so not good when it was Athena who did the smiling.

" And you can be my Frankenstein".

" Uh what?".

" Labrat" she explained, then grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. Poseidon looked back at Zeus, who waved and walked over to the Gods. He definitely couldn't expect any help there.

Zeus created a small hurricane in the middle of the room, then waved his hand and made it throw the gods against the walls. They groaned when they hit the floor.

" Listen to me. For unknown reasons, we currently have different voices. No one is harmed, so that's good. We will just have to wait it out, I am sure Athena will come up with a solution" he said, trying very hard to ignore the fact that it was difficult being imposing when you looked like a middle-aged guy , but sounded like a young woman.

He really should have paid more attention to Jeanne D'arc when she was alive.

The gods slowly started to get up, glaring at him. At least they weren't arguing anymore.

" Please retreat to your palaces for now, I will send word if we know what the cause is of this unfortunate situation".

A few discussions started, but he immediately threw another lightning bolt near them and that shut them up.

He looked around the room, trying to make his voice a little deeper than the high, girly shriek it was now. " I know that this is troubling, but it is not very serious. It is most likely a harmless prank, so there is no need to get all worked up. Like I said, if we know more, I will inform everyone".

The gods started leaving the room, still looking annoyed and ready to fight, but at least not questioning his authority or anything.

Hera was the last to leave, her eyes bloodshot and crazy. He didn't even want to know what her voice was like, he didn't even like her normal voice.

He sat down on his throne and sighed. " _Let's just hope Athena finds a solution"._

 **So that was the first change... what ever will the other changes be?**


	4. Highschool story p2

**I. Am. Not. Rick. Riordan. Thank you.**

 **If any of you know any fitting last names, please tell me.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_  
 _And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."_

 _* William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Athena stumbled a little, the sudden transportation as well as the potion taking effect making her dizzy. The room spun for a moment; she felt like that time when she had been on _Athena_ ( Poseidon's ship) during a violent storm.

Poseidon steadied her, looking nauseous. She smiled gratefully at him, he smiled back, she lost herself in his sea green eyes.. they anchored her, making her feel less dizzy. Steady. Calm.

He let go of her and she looked around. The rest of the Gods looked either dizzy or nauseous and some even started dry heaving. Some were swaying like they were listening to a song; others were more like stumbling.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Athena let go of Poseidon's hand and turned to her father. Luckily he hadn't paid that much attention to them, busy with saying things to Hera that made her giggle and blush like a virgin.

She briefly felt like throwing up again.

" King Zeus. What is your further plan". She made sure to make her voice as cold and contempteous as possible and enjoyed it when her father flinched slightly. She enjoyed it far less when he glared at her, as if he was saying 'bad girl! Go to your room'.

" I have your schedules with me. You shall start teaching in three days. Until then, you have time to get used to your mortal bodies, start decorating your rooms and prepare your lessons".

He handed each of them a schedule. " Well, if that's- "

he was cut off by a very high-pitched, outrageous scream. Several gods jumped and the war gods -Athena, Ares- immediately had their swords in their hands ( until Zeus saw them and grabbed them, causing Athena to glare at him and Ares to behave like a toddler whose favorite toy was being taken away. So basically himself) .

"Demeter? What is wrong?" Artemis asked. She glared at her brother. "Did Apollo read one of his haiku's to you?".

" So not cool sister. My haiku's are amazing like me. You are my little sis".

Artemis hit him on the side of his head. " Shut up! Those stanzas didn't even have the correct amount of vowels".

" Ouch! No wonder that you aren't able to get a ma- ouch!" .

Apollo pouted when Artemis hit him even harder. He looked pleadingly at Zeus, but he simply ignored Apollo and gave Artemis a warning look that she, in turn, ignored. Then he went back to making Hera giggle like a schoolgirl.

" Demeter , what is wrong?"Athena asked, ignoring the twin duo whom were now pushing each other and calling each other's names.

Demeter looked at the list in her hands as though it had mortally offended her. "It.. it I have to room with Hades" she eventually shrieked.

"But Hades isn't even here " Apollo pointed out.

Zeus laughed. " Oh right. Thanks for reminding me, son".

Demeter glared at Apollo. " You idiot!" she hissed.

Apollo hid behind Artemis ( which was stupid because she was smaller than him). Demeter kept glaring at him while Artemis rolled her eyes and tried to push him away.

Zeus clapped his hands, thunder was heard and a foggy shape appeared in the centre of all the people. As the fog slowly cleared, the shape turned out to be a certain pale God, completely - and happily- oblivious to the others.

"Tartarus!" Zeus cursed, Poseidon jumped forward and covered Athena's eyes, Artemis grimaced and looked the other way, Demeter was staring, Hermes seemed still absorbed by a game on his phone but was secretly taking pictures- great blackmail material- Hera showed no emotion as though she had had botox, Dionysos was already somewhere else ( searching for booze) , Hephaestus was making some kind of .. something, Ares was rolling his eyes and Aphrodite was giggling.

Why? Because Hades hadn't just appeared, he had appeared wearing a _minuscule_ towel.

"What the" he shouted, jumping back and nearly making Demeter fall when he bumped into her. He grabbed her to stop them both from falling and they ended up with Demeter's back against the wall, her hands grabbing Hades' upper arms and their chests nearly pressed together. They just stared at each other for a few moments , Hades looking startled and Demeter... well Demeter basically looked like an actress at the moment that some guy swung an axe at her.

"Poseidon, kindly remove your hands from my eyes. I refuse to play peek-a-boo with you right now" Athena said, making Demeter and Hades 'unfreeze'.

Hades jumped back, stumbled and was suddenly dressed in his usual clothing. He still had shampoo in his wet hair.

Demeter tried to hit him, but hit air instead and stumbled herself, falling against him and nearly knocking them both into the ground. " Get your filthy, death-touched hands off me , you womanizer" she hissed, pushing Hades.

He gritted his teeth. "You fell on me. I merely steadied you. Now go and kiss your cereal or something".

"How _dare_ you, you-".

Zeus stepped forward, his arm around Hera. " Demeter, Hades. Thank you for this fine example of why it's absolutely necessary for all of us to participate in this experiment".

Athena looked at him, surprised. " All of us? So you will be mortal as well".

Zeus stepped back again, lacing his fingers with Hera's. Hera blushed and smiled shyly at Zeus. Aphrodite giggled while the rest of them just looked surprised. And disgusted. Mainly disgusted.

" Of course. I will be cohabiting with Hera".

"Does that mean that I get to co-something with Aph?" Ares asked, leering at Aphrodite.

" No. You will be sharing an apartment with Hephaestus".

Hepheastus finally looked up. " No, he won't" he said, at the exact moment Ares said " I wouldn't even want to share an appartment with him if I got to beat him".

"Well too bad, Ares, because you most certainly _will_ share an apartment with Hephaestus" Zeus said, his voice steely and implying an eternity of pain if Ares didn't back down.

Ares looked ready to fight Zeus on this , but Aphrodite sauntered over to him and whispered something in his ear that calmed him down. It was probably something that would require a brain bleashing if you knew what it was.

" So if everyone agrees on _not_ disagreeing with me, then I need to- ". Zeus sighed when Poseidon held up the remains of his schedule. It was soaked.

" Ehh. Do you've got another copy of my schedule?".

"Seriously? There isn't even water -".

" Actually, there is a small percentage of water in the air " Athena immediately said, smiling smugly.

Poseidon grinned at her. Oh he so loved it when Athena was all smart and annoying Zeus with it.

Zeus gritted his teeth. " _Right._ There is a big list with all the lessons and apartments and rules downstairs. Only you can read it, any mortal entering will just see a boring list with announcements. Goodbye".

He and Hera immediately vanished. The rest of the crowd was silent for a while, then looked at the people they feared they had to share apartments with and ran downstairs.

Poseidon was tempted to follow their 'childish' example, but Athena grabbed his hand. "Don't even think about it. I will not have you start a fight over who can see the list first".

" Fine. Do I at least get a kiss for holding back".

Athena rolled her eyes. " What for? Actually listening to your smart girlfriend?".

"yeah. Positive stimulation or something, you know. You have to reward me when I do something right, then I will keep doing it that way".

Athena laughed. She kissed him on the cheek, then whispered " Behave well enough and I will _really_ reward you".

Before Poseidon could grab her and give her a 'real' kiss, she had already ducked underneath his arm and walked downstairs. He stated at the spot she had just been, slowly starting to grin.

He was already looking forward to his reward.

Someone suddenly hugged him from behind and he jumped, woken from his Athena-induced stupor.

" Well well, aren't you guys _adorable_ " a sultry voice spoke into his ear.

Poseidon tensed. " Aphrodite. Let go of me. _Now_ ".

Aphrodite laughed, a low seductive sound, and let go of him. " There was a time where you would have given your kingdom to have me near you".

" I have something far better right now" Poseidon said, not really caring that he was possibly insulting the love goddess. It was the truth; Athena was a goddess among goddesses, the only woman that would be able to keep him interested for eternity.

" I doubt it. But because you've finally gotten Athena to forget about that annoying vow of hers, I will forgive you your rudeness'.

" Aren't you and Athena friends?" Poseidon asked, thinking back to the couple of times he had accidently interrupted one of their girl's nights. Aphrodite and Athena had certain looked close friends back then; with Athena practically acting as Aphrodite's cuddle ( though that might have been involuntarily, with the way Athena had been looking)

" Oh we are. It's just a bit complicated".

Poseidon snorted. " All you bloody women are. If I had to describe all women with one word, I would definitely say 'complicated' ".

" It's more that men are far simpler, far easier to satisfy than women".

Aphrodite grinned misschievously. " Which brings me to the reason to our little talk. Are you satisfying Athena enough?".

Poseidon crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. " Aren't you supposed to know , as goddess of love and lust and all?".

" I wasn't talking about that kind of satisfaction, dumbass. I was talking about actually supporting her, trying to understand her- not that anyone can but the effort is certainly appreciated- and even talking to her about feelings".

Poseidon frowned. " I am pretty sure Athena doesn't even want to talk about feelings". The last time he had tried _that_ , she had hit him with his own sword and asked ' how is that for feelings?'. He hadn't ever asked again.

" Well, she sometimes needs to. And you need to not mess up, because I've _literally_ worked my entire life to get her to drop that stupid vow. So unless you want to pine after someone disgusting and have you love life turn into Romeo and Juliet, the immortal version, you better not mess up" Aphrodite threatened, suddenly a lot closer and a lot more threatening than Poseidon had expected.

" Sure" he said, taking a small step back ( what if Athena returned and saw him this close to Aphrodite?) and almost falling down the stairs. Aphrodite grabbed his arm, pulled him back, blew him a kiss and disappeared down the stairs.

"Thanks sweetie, good talk!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Poseidon just stared, thinking to himself that he understood less of Aphrodite than of Athena, which was really saying something.

Shaking his head , he followed the love goddess. He almost walked up the stairs again. There was absolute chaos; Apollo was running away as Artemis threw things like vases at him, Ares was trying to get Hephaestus to fight while Hephaestus seemed to be making a weapon, Hermes was trying to capture George or Martha ( who knows) , Demeter was accusing Hades of now kidnapping and holding her captive, Dionysos was somewhere getting drunk and Aphrodite was saying something to Athena that was making the wisdom goddess rapidly become extremely flustered.

Poseidon sighed. If everyone was fighting already, he didn't even want to think about what would become of them after days trapped in their apartments. Especially now that they could actually kill each other ( as soon as the potion had completed the transformation, what would take day or so)

He walked over to the large list hanging on a pillar in the middle of the very large hallway they all were fighting in.

 _Schedules , jobs and other temporary arrangements ( you can choose your own name)_

Zeus; principal/drama teacher. Apartment 1. Temporary name; Brendan. Last name;

Hera; co-principal/history teacher. Apartment 1. Temporary name; Adelaide. Last name;

Poseidon; oceonology teacher. Apartment 3. Temporary name; ?

Hades; Math teacher. Apartment 4. Temporary name; Amadeo. Last name; Di Angelo.

Demeter; biology. Apartment 4. Temporary name; Medini. Last name;

Hestia; physics/ chemistry. Apartment 2. Temporary name ; Fiore. Last name;

Athena; French. Apartment 6. Temporary name; Sofia. Last name;

Ares; PE. Apartment 5. Temporary name; Adonis. Last name; Dursley.

Aphrodite; English. Apartment 6. Temporary name; Fleur. Last name ; Bourbon.

Hephaestus; [techniek]. Apartment 5. Temporary name; Leopoldo. Last name; Valdez.

Artemis; Geography. Apartment 6/7 Temporary name; Zoë. Last name; Grace.

Apollo; Music/Poetry. Apartment 7. Temporary name; Daniel. Last name; Grace.

Hermes; Technology. Apartment 7. Temporary name; Loki. Last name; Laufeyson.

Dionysus; Apartment 3. Temporary name; Castor. Last name; Gemini.

You have to work together with your roommate(s) to keep your apartmant clean. School starts at 8.30. You are completely mortal, no cheating. We will all remain mortal until we have started to get along or at least stop fighting long enough to listen to the king and queen of Olympus. New messages will appear on this list, so don't forget to look at it each day.

Poseidon thought for a moment. What should he choose as a name? He and Athena would probably choose the same last name- it was time to spill the beans anyways, before it started to show- but that still left the choice of a first name.

Names, names, names. He liked Poseidon the best, as he had told that mister blowfish, but he he could easily use one of his other names. On the other hand, he could also use a new name.

Tyson, he eventually decided. He quite like his son's name. And it was easy to remember.

Name decided, he turned back to the people in the room to search for Athena. She was still standing next to Aphrodite, except Artemis had given up -for now- and trying to hurt her brother and had joined them.

Artemis and Aphrodite seemed to be in the middle of a discussion; both were slightly red and gesturing wildly as they talked. Athena listened , sometimes rolling her eyes , with an affectionate smile.

Poseidon decided not to walk to Athena- being around Artemis and Aphrodite was about as appealing as being a slave to one of his brothers- and instead gave Athena a quick smile and made his way over to Hestia.

She had appeared some time ago and was now reading a book in a chair next to the entrance of the building. She was actually cute as she was reading, sometimes pushing her curly brown hair away from her face to see the book better.

She looked so innocent and sweet.

He tapped her shoulder. " Hi Hestia, do you mind if I keep you company?".

She looked up and smiled at him. " Of course not. How are things between you and Athena?".

Poseidon smiled at her. Hestia was one of the few people who knew what exactly was going on between him and Athena and had even helped them get to this far. " Quite well, actually. There have been some fights, but nothing serious".

" I am glad. You seem to make each other very happy".

Poseidon grinned. Athena might be a pain in the ass most of the time with her holier-than-thou, smartass, know-it-all attitude, but he loved her for it. " I don't know about her , but she certainly makes me very happy".

He gently squeezed Hestia's shoulder. " What about you? Is there anyone that makes you happy?".

Hestia blushed. " Poseidon, you know that I am not interested in any of that".

" I thought so. But lately, I have been evaluating a lot of my behavior- you can thank Athena for that- and I have been a thorne in your side".

When he saw that Hestia was going to protest, he held up his hand. " No, no, you don't need to say that I haven't. I know I have. I shouldn't have pushed you, all that time ago. I am sorry, really. What I meant, was that Apollo and I might have kept you from actually forming a relationship? You were practically forced into taking the vow by us, after all".

Hestia looked away. " You were not the only reason that I took that vow. After what dad did to us, I wouldn't have wanted or dared to enter a relationship anyways".

" But that was then. What about now?".

Hestia looked at him again and laughed. " Why are you suddenly so interested in that?".

Poseidon smiled sheepishly. " Well, I did basically ruin it. Or partly anyways. And you're a really great person- that's why I've always liked you, not even because you're pretty- so I just want you to be happy".

" and you think that I need a man for that".

" Of course not. But I do think that you need to spend less time alone and that Athena and I aren't going to be able to spend a lot of time with you".

" That's okay. I am never bored".

" Hestia. You are often overlooked and I know that you are okay with it, but you shouldn't be. You're an important part of the family and I honestly sometimes think the only reason we haven't destroyed each other ages ago. You should be included as much as all of us".

Hestia blushed again and fiddled with her cuffs. " That's- I don't know what to say Poseidon, honestly". She gave Poseidon a tearful smile. "It means a lot, honestly".

Poseidon put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and shrugged. " I should've told you a long time ago. I never ignored you like the others, but I didn't pay enough attention to you either".

Hestia laughed. " You paid too much attention at the beginning, I liked the way things have been between us after that".

"Me too".

" then why this sudden heart-to-heart? That's not really your style".

" Well, Athena and I have talked a lot. And one of the first things she told me , was about you. A big part of the reason that she was always so aloof towards me, was the way I had dealt with my... interest in you" .

Hestia smiled, her eyes tearful again. " So Athena thought that was the most important thing to say to you?".

" Well, yeah. She basically gave this speech with all these arguments about how my behavior towards you had been awful and I needed to apologize". He grimaced. " It was so long that I actually think that she has been working on it for a really long time. She just kept going on and on, like some sort of lawyer biting on to a case ".

Hestia laughed. She didn't seem like she was about to cry anymore. " That's so sweet".

" Yeah, I guess. So we are good?".

" Of course we are, Poseidon. You know that I was never mad at you or anything".

" I know. But Athena did make a very good case; even if you are allright with it, that doesn't make my behavior right. And I should apologize".

" No offense sweetie, but is Athena your mother or your soulmate?".

" She is more like really scarily pretty and pretty scary".

" Ah. The couch treatment?".

Poseidon grimaced. " More like the constant teasing but no rewards treatment".

Hestia glanced at Athena, who was watching them intently. " And you get your reward as soon as you've apologized?".

"Ye-". Poseidon closed his mouth and eyes for a moment. He had the feeling that he knew what Hestia was thinking. He opened his eyes again. "Hestia. I am _not_ apologizing just because Athena wants me to. I am genuinely sorry. I just-".

He went through his hair with a hand, getting a very odd hairstyle that way. " I am just not good at this and lazy, okay? But sorry. Really".

" I accept your apologies. Do I need to tell Athena so she can accept yours?".

Poseidon frowned. " why on Gaia would I need to apologize to Athena? I haven't done anything!".

Hestia laughed. " Trust me, with women you can better apologize too often than too little. Just make sure that she knows that you mean it and you will be fine".

"How can I make sure that she knows that I mean it? I don't even know what to apologize for!".

" Just get her a drink, tell her that someone told you to keep smart women hydrated and apologize for not apologizing earlier. Then thank her for solving this situation".

" what situation?".

" Our 'problems' Poseidon. You and I know there weren't any, not really, but Athena still sees your past .. mistakes as something that needs to be solved. Now go and tell her , please, she is starting to look annoyed that you are talking to me for so long".

" Why would-".

" women in love, no matter how smart they are, don't like it when their boyfriends talk to former crushes. Especially not boyfriends with a history like yours, sweetheart".

" You think that Athena loves me?".

Hestia smiled. " Of course she loves you, she wouldn't break her vow if she was just curious".

"Right. Stupid question".

" Not stupid, rhetorical. It's very obvious that she loves you, so go and tell her you love her too".

Poseidon kissed Hestia on the cheek. She arched an eyebrow. " Thank you. Enjoy your book" was all Poseidon said as explantion.

He turned and walked to a machine , fishing a couple of dollars from his pockets as he did. He was humming softly under his breath and Athena had relaxed again.

Hestia smiled and went back to her book, curling up in the chair. _He was always aloof , perhaps even cold , with others but never with her. She was a shadow to everyone and it was such a pleasant change that he didn't just see her ; he saw her as a beam of light._ (A/N fragment of Hestia's book) .

Poseidon, now carrying two cans of soda, walked over to Athena and smiled at her. " Hi. I got you this, they didn't have any nektar".

" That's okay, we aren't able to consume it in the same amounts as if we were immortal anyways".

"Right".

He handed her the can of soda and quickly said " They didn't have any water either" as soon as he saw her slightly distasteful look. It's not like she didn't like soda, she just tried to eat as healthy as possible- just because you're a goddess, doesn't mean that you should have diet consisting of donuts- and tried to avoid anything with too much sugar in it.

" In that case, thank you". She opened the can and took a small sip. " How did your conversation with Hestia go?"

Poseidon straightened, frantically trying to remember the tips Hestia had given him. " Ehm. Good, I guess. She accepted my apologies, I told her that they were genuine and that she was really important to m- I mean us. Us. ".

Athena took another sip. " that's good. It was quite a long conversation though; is there anything else that you might have mentioned? Or asked?".

Poseidon frowned. " I don't think so. I just told her that we would be busy , so that we probably wouldn't have that much time to spend with her, because of you know.. the thing".

Athena lightly punched him. " don't call it the thing!".

Poseidon went to point out that she, in fact, had just done the same, but thought better of it. He was starting to understand that that would only lead to pointless arguments with Athena. And those were just not worth it.

" My apologies, my dearest owlface".

" Don't-".

"You secretly love it".

" I really don't" Athena immediately said, glaring at Poseidon. Her annoyed countenance was somewhat ruined though of the smile that played along her lips at the same time.

Poseidon kissed her cheek. " Whatever you say, little olive".

" Stop it" Athena said, biting her lip in an effort to not smile.

" Princess".

" Poseidon..".

" What? Technically, you _are_ a princess". He grinned. " Though I would like it more if you were my queen".

Athena froze, her mouth forming a wide O , her grey eyes startled. Poseidon kissed her cheek, then started to walk away.

She looked around her, blinked, then followed him upstairs and through a door into an empty apartment. She grabbed his arm. "Poseidon, did you- I mean, was that-".

" A proposal? Sure. I mean , I like you, you like me. We are basically soulmates, we have had thousands of years of unresolved sexual tension, you're smart.. why not?".

" Did you seriously just propose to me, without even going down on your goddamn knees?" Athena said, sounding slightly angry.

Poseidon raised his eyebrows, then put his can of soda down. He slowly started to kneel , but instead of taking on the usual 'pose', he sat down on his knees and then bowed. Athena just stared at him for a while, laying at her feet as if he was a man lost in prayer ( which was a whole new level of irony).

He eventually lifted his head and started to stand up again. When he stood, he dusted himself off and smiled at her. "So is that a yes or a no?".

Athena rolled her eyes. " You _can't_ be serious".

"I am not smiling, so I must be".

" I actually had to tell you to get down on your knees".

" I didn't think that you thought that that was important".

" and it's not romantic at all".

"You told me yourself that you like logics more".

"I've waited millenia and this is the best you can do? That's the worst proposal ever" Athena said in a louder tone of voice. She inhaled deeply, probably so she could scream at him for a longer period of time, possibly to calm herself and not kill him - which was actually possible now.

Poseidon quickly put his finger to Athena's lips and leaned in, brushing her cheek with his lips as he spoke near her ear. " I promise you, that I will prepare a decent proposal fit for the goddess of my dreams. But will you accept my sucky proposal until then? ".

Athena started to smile. " It really is an awful proposal".

" Hm-hm".

" After all the women you've dated, I expected better".

" I know".

" You're not going to get your reward now".

" I didn't think I would".

Athena sighed. " You're the single most provoking, immature, reckless, insane, inane and moronic creature that I have ever known".

" But?".

She rolled her eyes. " _But_ you also have positive character traits and I suppose that you are what they call my soulmate. So I accept your substitutional proposal _for now_ ".

She wagged her finger at him. "But I expect a better one soon".

He grabbed her and spun her around a few times, ignoring her soft cries of " Put me down!". He lowered her, so her feet were only an inch about the ground and kissed her passionately. When he experienced oxygen deprivation for the first time -damn being mortal sucked- he gently put her down and stopped kissing her.

"thank you" he said, breathless.

" You're welcome" she said, just as breathless as he.

They just stood there for a moment, holding hands and smiling at each other. Words weren't needed.

Poseidon stared at her beautiful grey eyes , thinking things along the lines off ; _she said yes! My stupid idea actually works, this is even better than a gameroom. She said yes! No more sneaking around, she will really be mine._

Athena's stared at his amazing seagreen eyes and her thoughts were more along the lines off; _this man doesn't even know Pi is 3.14159265359 or how to spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. He has seen that abrasive movie a hundred times and still doesn't know how to spell it! On the other hand, he is actually a lot more intelligence than he allows people to think he is. There is a lot of potential there. I could teach him a lot, that ought to be fun. And he smells nice, and feels nice and has gorgeous seagreen eyes.._

A loud scream from downstairs shook them from their thoughts; a _unfamiliar_ woman's voice. Athena and Poseidon, looked eyes, and came to an understanding. A second later, they were running down the stairs with chairarms in their hands- they had grabbed the first chair they saw and broken it.

As they jumped the last stairs and were ready to kill whoever was attacking, they stopped to stare. An elderly woman was standing on the chair Hestia had been sitting in and pointing at the snake in Hermes' arms while screaming. Her greying hair was falling from its bun and her enormous bag lay next to the chair as she kept screaming.

Most gods had gone upstairs, but Hestia, Hermes and Apollo remained. Hestia tried to calm the frantic woman down , talking in gentle tones to her while Hermes berated George - " what did I tell you about running off! No rats as a punishment, I am seriously going to replace you with a nicer snake who doesn't bother me about rats all the time" and Apollo bopping his head up and down as he listened to music and ignored everyone.

" Leave the room, Hermes" Athena said, rolling her eyes. If they would just remove Hermes- and thus George- from the room, the woman would stop assaulting her ears.

Hermes shrugged, grabbed George a little tighter and pulled Apollo with him from the room. The woman almost immediately calmed down and shut up.

" you're brilliant" Poseidon said, kissing her cheek.

Athena snorted. " Hardly. Every fool could have made that deduction and act accordingly".

" Uh what?".

" There is a screaming woman pointing at a snake. The obvious solution is to simply remove the snake from the room. Which I did".

" Oh, right".

The woman climbed down and accepted her bag from Hestia. " Oh thank you, dear. Oh my poor heart".

Athena walked towards the woman, Poseidon on her heels. " Are you all right, miss..." she trailed off, looking expectantly at the woman.

" My name is Mabel, sweetheart, though most people call me Mab. What is your name?".

" Sofia. I am pleased to meet you, miss, and I am very sorry if my cousin startled you".

"Oh, so that young man is your cousin? Can you possibly tell me why he has a snake with him, of all things".

" It's his pet and normally is locked up, but one of my other cousins decided to play a prank and let it go. It won't happen again".

Mabel sighed. " Kids these days. I won't even pretend to understand them".

Athena wisely didn't tell her that Hermes wasn't exactly a kid ( more like a very immature millenia old prankster). She smiled. " You're quite right. Again, my apologies".

Mabel laughed. " Oh that's allright dear. As long as that snake doesn't try to eat me, I can handle it. God knows I have dealt with far worse in my time".

She smiled at Poseidon. "And who are you, young man?".

" Tyson. I am pleased to meet you".

" That's an unusual name".

" I was named after a foreign family member" Poseidon immediately said. Mabel gave him another smile, her eyes crinkling.

She turned to Hestia. " And what is your name, dearest? Thank you for assisting me, by the way".

Hestia smiled back. " You're welcome. I am really terribly sorry for all this. My name is Fiore".

" What a beautiful name! I should apologize beforehand, I am getting older and remembering names is much harder these days and I will most certainly forget yours a couple of times".

She pointed at the stairs. " I live at apartment 12, please do come around for tea sometimes". She smiled at all of them. "Don't bring the snake though!".

Assuring her they wouldn't and explaining that they would stay here for a while and were all teachers, they said their goodbyes after a while and watched Mabel leave again.

" Well, that was certainly interesting" Poseidon said.

Hestia sighed. " The poor woman. Hermes should be a bit more careful with his snakes!".

"Indeed. Shall we go upstairs?" Athena said, yawning. She was much easily tired lately. Not to mention that Mabel liked to talk a lot when she wasn't freaking out because of loose snakes.

Poseidon immediately drew an arm around her. She leaned against him, closing her eyes. She was so tired...

" Is there anything that you or the little one want?" he asked.

Hestia observed with a large smile; obviously enjoying the obvious love that was visible in every gesture.

Before Athena could answer, another voice spoke. " _The little one?_ ".


End file.
